An End Has A Start
by musguita
Summary: Y tiene que hacer la pregunta a la que no es posible contestar ni con la mayor de las indiferencias porque ni tú mismo sabes donde radican algunas de tus acciones. Crepúsculo


**An End Has A Start.**

**I.**

Suelen decir que si no puedes con el enemigo te unas a él. O alguna estupidez por el estilo. Porque hay que estar loco para unirse al enemigo cuando lo único que te provoca son auténticas ganas de matar. Al enemigo y a quien se ponga de por medio. Pero por una vez en tu vida, y por un montón de razones que has estado cavilando durante los últimos días, harás caso del manido refrán. Y que sea lo que tenga que ser. Tienes claro que Dios tiene poco que ver en esto. Como si algún día te hubiese echado una mano…

Además, el peligro no es el mismo que el de días pasados y te has estado autoconvenciendo de tu fuerza de voluntad. Y si ésta te falla siempre puedes acudir al viejo truco de dejar de respirar. Aunque les parezca extraño a tus compañeros el hecho de mantenerte vivo sin inspirar y espirar. Seguramente les parecería peor que les matases y luego bebieses su sangre en una especie de macabra orgía sangrienta. Pobres ilusos. Tienen suerte de que te alimentases bien durante tu ausencia. Hasta tienes ganas de sonreír al simple de Mike Newton cuando le ves por el pasillo.

Entras en la clase y la ves sentada en su silla habitual, la que está justo al lado de la tuya. Recuerdas con cierta nostalgia los tiempos en los que eras sólo tú, sin ganas de matar y aburrido hasta la médula. El profesor Banner está repartiendo una caja con muestras y un microscopio por mesa y te preparas para lo que será otra práctica infructuosa. Caminas y ella no levanta la cabeza cuando llegas. Otra vez ese maldito cuando intentas escuchar sus pensamientos. Te pone nervioso.

Mueves la silla con cuidado y te sientas. Y esperas. Pero los segundos son eternos y a pesar de que tú sabes bastante sobre el tiempo infinito y una vida demasiado prolongada, no te sientes con ánimos ni ganas para alargarlo innecesariamente. Aunque su olor se te clave y te perfore todos los sentidos y sientas auténticas ganas de matarla. Deberían prohibirle oler de ese modo.

- Hola.

Una palabra, dos sílabas, cuatro letras. Es todo lo que necesita para mirarte como si te hubiesen crecido dos cabezas. Está realmente sorprendida y no es para menos. La primera y última vez no es que fueses el compañero ideal como Mike Newton y besases el suelo por el que pisaba. Sonríes con la educación que merece la situación.

- Me llamo Edward Cullen. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes ser Bella Swan.

Frunce el ceño y lo encuentras muy divertido. Puede que sea bueno no matarla finalmente.

**II.**

La furgoneta azul de Tyler Crowley se dirige directamente al que fue tu objetivo mortal durante el día más largo de tu vida. No puedes creerlo. Que sobreviva a ti y no a una maldita furgoneta. Debe ser la broma más macabra que te ha gastado el universo, y por desgracia no es ni la primera ni la última.

La ves girarse en una fracción de segundo y estás seguro que durante una ínfima parte del tiempo que pasa, te ha mirado. Y eres capaz de ver en cada una de sus asustadas facciones que eres presa de un pánico que jamás has experimentado. No te molesta la idea de que sea la furgoneta la que vaya a matar a Bella Swan. Lo que realmente te horroriza es que vaya a morir.

Y no recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que te moviste a esa velocidad.

Aunque durante horas tengas que discutir con ella para que deje de insistir en que tú no estabas a su lado y que es humanamente imposible que hayas podido salvarla. Seguramente pensará que te ha picado una araña radiactiva o que vives en una cueva llena de murciélagos. O que te olvidaste de arrancarte la camisa y cambiarte el peinado convenientemente para ser el superhéroe del pueblo lleno de paletos cuando corriste a una velocidad endemoniada para socorrerla.

Pero no deja de preguntarte una y otra vez como lo has hecho y tú sientes que vas a estallar. Cualquier persona no habría pensando que alguien puede apartar una furgoneta a pulso. Sin embargo, resulta que Bella Swan no es cualquier persona y no se traga ni una de tus esquivas contestaciones. Al parecer no se conforma con haber salido casi ilesa de un accidente que le habría causado la muerte.

Te salva el hecho de que es un pueblo donde nadie creería la historia de que Edward Cullen salvó la vida de la hija del jefe de policía apartando una furgoneta de un manotazo. Casi te dan ganas de reír de lo ridículo que suena.

Y tiene que hacer la pregunta a la que no es posible contestar ni con la mayor de las indiferencias porque ni tú mismo sabes donde radican algunas de tus acciones.

- ¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme?

¿Qué le puedes decir¿Qué te parecía injusto que una furgoneta fuese a hacer lo que tú mismo habías deseado hacer tanto que habías estado a punto de tirar todo un siglo de esfuerzos a la basura? Te limitas a decir lo único que es cierto y que a ella no le complacerá en absoluto. Pero si quiere la verdad, esta es la única que le puedes proporcionar.

- No lo sé.

**Fin.**


End file.
